Cruel Intentions: Buffy Style
by Trinity.94
Summary: AU, duh. A tale of two manipulative step siblings, Angelus and Cordelia, who live off lust and backstabbing. Much like the movie, but with a different plot and climax. On Hiatus.
1. Valmont

**PG.13**

CHAPTER 1. Valmont.

"Angelus," Dr. Rosenberg said tiredly to the handsome seventeen year old lying on the couch, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling of his therapist's office. She was bored, yet quite used to her clingy, annoying, teenage client Angelus Valmont, who week after week persisted to annoy her with his expected adolescent confessions and feelings; admitting to her on a regular basis his impressive sex life which she didn't know whether he told her about in shame, or absolute triumph.

He claimed he wasn't proud of his constant needs and repetitive relations with different girls week after week; but to be honest she wasn't quite sure. Not that she really gave a damn what the spoilt brat did with his time. As long as he didn't go near _her _daughter, she didn't care what girls he took into his bed and then rejected the following morning.

"Angelus, let's try and focus," the therapist persisted, looking at her watch and then back to the dark haired teenager lying there like a dead animal on the road.

"What can I possibly say?" He eventually asked her, getting up from the expensive cream coloured lounge. "I'm a fool."

"You're not a fool," Dr. Rosenberg began to say to Angelus standing by the window.

"Yes I am," he interrupted. "I can't feel sorry for myself because I'm some poor little rich boy."

He stared out of the glass into the crowded shopping mall, wondering to himself if he could ever look out at all the people and find a single girl that would reject herself to him. Of course there was _a _girl out there that he knew of, but he also knew that she wouldn't be loitering around the mall at this time of day rather than be scheming in the house they both lived in, plotting the social suicide of her next unknowing victim.

"It's not your fault," Dr. Rosenberg began to say in her most patronising therapist tone, distracting him from his thoughts. "Adolescence is a difficult time. And without great parenting, things can go awry."

She seemed to ignore the fact that Angelus was banging his head softly against the expensive glass windows of her office. _If replacing two thousand dollar windows is what it takes to get this little shit to break through one of them and fall to his death, then let him - _she thought irritably to herself.

He turned to face her then, just as she pulled out her latest book from the side table by her chair to give to him. "Here," she offered, handing him the paperback.

He took the novel and stared at it dumbfounded. _'Great Parenting! How To Raise The __Perfect__ Child' _"Autographed copy? Can I keep this?" Angelus asked in awe.

"It's yours," she affirmed, gesturing to the book as she plastered a self-satisfied smile on her face. Removing the smile as she looked down at her notepad, she jotted down neatly in big writing 'Bill for book '

"You've got to stop being so hard on yourself. What's in the past is over!" The red headed therapist punctuated with a wave of her hands.

"You're right," Angelus agreed, nodding and sighing to himself. "It's hard to believe that there was once a period in my life where all I could think about was…sex." The look on his face when he admitted this was akin to disgust at himself, and Dr. Rosenberg smiled in satisfaction that she had finally gotten through to him.

"No, it's not the way to go through life." She agreed with a shake of her head.

"I know. I mean, take yourself for example," the boy went on, pausing briefly to stare at her body. "You- You're a very attractive woman. You have killer legs," he stopped, caught up in his own thoughts. "I'd love to photograph them."

Dr. Rosenberg took a moment to stare up at him to see where the perverted creep was going with this.

"That was the old me," the teen finally stated, leaning against his therapist's desk. "I'm cured now."

"I'm so proud of you," Dr. Rosenberg told him, void of any real emotion in her voice and glancing once again quickly at her watch, she started to get up from the chair she had been sitting in for the last hour.

"Same time next week?" Angelus asked her as the red headed woman walked over to him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" She questioned as she ritually shook his hand. "I'm going on my book tour. I'll be back in a month."

"Why?" Her client asked in concern, pulling her hand towards him. Just as quickly, she pulled it back, hoping to remain as much distance possible from the little punk.

"Because other people need my help, too," Dr. Rosenberg stated matter-of-factly, walking around her desk to sit down. "You're going to do just fine."

"I hope so," Angelus said unconfidently.

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call my services."

"I could use a hug," he told her, wounded at her lack of affection.

The tempestuous therapist put on her fake smile yet again as she went to get up, rolling her eyes while her head was turned and wishing the annoying kid would get out of the building already. Thank God she was about to spend the entire month without the hourly weekly sessions with Angelus Valmont or any other moping, irritating clients she had to deal with each day.

Standing before the six foot, suit clad seventeen year old, she lightly put her arms around him as he proceeded to embrace her in a tight, bear hug.

"Alrighty. Mmhmm. There you go," she insinuated by patting him on the back for him to let go. Eventually the phone rang, and to her relief he released her and allowed her to push the speaker button.

"Yes?" She answered to her secretary.

"Your daughter on one." A bored and sarcastic voice answered.

"Tell her to hold."

"This her?" Angelus pondered as her picked up the rose wood picture frame next to the phone which held the photo of a young looking red headed girl.

"That's my Willow." Dr. Rosenberg confirmed.

"She seems nice," he said to her, staring lustily at the pretty, pale skinned teenager.

"She's great. Straight A student. Exceptionally rounded young woman. She's attending Princeton this fall," Willow's mother boasted about her daughter.

"Wow." Angelus said as he continued to stroke the glass that separated the picture of her innocent face from his finger. "Now this is exactly the type of girl I should be with."

Dr. Rosenberg frowned at the thought of Angelus even _thinking _about her precious Willow. "I think she's a little out of your league," she warned him off as nicely as she could, taking the photo and placing it back on her desk. "No offence."

"Oh well." Angelus shrugged off.

"So," the more than ready to snap psychiatrist began, taking her out-welcomed client by the shoulder and leading him towards the door. "Take good care of yourself, Angelus."

"Thankyou," Angelus said sincerely, gesturing the book she had given him. "For everything."

--

"Shmuck," Dr. Rosenberg said to herself after he had left the room and she retreated back to her desk.

Sitting down and preparing to write up the final bill for Angelus Valmont , the phone began to ring again. Pressing speaker, her secretary Anya's voice chimed in to remind her that her daughter was still on hold. Dr. Rosenberg roller her eyes as she waited for the World War 3 that was about to begin.

Pulling the receiver to her ear, she prepared to put on her most patronising mum voice so her daughter wouldn't get as angry as she knew she most likely would be at being put on hold.

"Hi honey." Dr. Rosenberg said sweetly to her darling daughter.

"You put me on hold?!" Willow yelled in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"He told me he loved me!" Willow began to wail as she sat at her desk looking at the horrifying screen on her computer. "And I believed him! I'm so stupid!"

"Now darling, it's alright. Just calm down, take a deep breath. Step out of the circle –"

"Oh will you cut your psycho-babble bullshit mom!" Dr. Rosenberg's daughter yelled over the phone. "There's pictures of me on the internet!"

"What kind of pictures?" Willow's mother asked in concern and fear for her own reputation.

As Willow looked back at her computer screen, through tear clogged eyes she analysed the page before her again. It was the same layout as her mother's new book, but instead read, '_Great Parenting?? How To Raise The __Perfect__ Slut' _accompanied with a picture of Willow naked on a chair to identify with the picture of Dr. Rosenberg on the cover of _her _book.

"Nudie pictures! What do you think?!"

"Christ! How could you be so stupid?!" Dr. Rosenberg screeched through the speaker.

"He was just so…charming. And all he did was say how I had killer legs. And how he wanted to photograph them." Willow explained through sobs. "And things just got completely out of hand!"

The realisation fell on the therapist like a ton of bricks. _Angelus._

"Mom? Are you there? MOM? MOTHER?!"

--

After leaving the building, Angelus stepped over to the nearest bin and discarded the useless and pathetic book his therapist had given him. As he began to walk away, he suddenly heard his name being yelled as if on que. Turning around, he evilly smiled up at said therapist banging her fists furiously on the window of her office.

"Angelus! You're going to pay for this you little shit! You hear me?!" Dr. Rosenberg screamed, continuously banging the quivering window.

Like the smart arse he was, Angelus shook and tilted his head, hoping to get a better hear of her ramblings.

"What's her problem?" A female voice asked as a girl came up to stand next to him and witness the commotion.

Angelus looked down at his soon-to-be latest victim and then back up to the still screaming woman. "Looks like someone's in need of some therapy," he joked as the girl laughed and swept her light brown hair behind her right ear.

"You're not going to get away with this you know! You little pervert!" Dr. Rosenberg shouted as she swatted off a security guard approaching her from behind.

"So what's your name?" The smug teenager asked, revering his attention to the pretty girl standing next to him.

"Amy," she answered shyly, pulling her hair behind her other ear.

"Amy," Angelus repeated. "God, you're beautiful."

"Thankyou," the girl said, completely thrown back by the compliment.

"I'm going to take you to lunch," Angelus stated, rather than asking.

"Okay," Amy agreed nodding , ecstatic that she was about to go on a date with this gorgeous, charming guy she had just met.

"No! No!" Dr. Rosenberg continued to scream as she saw the retreating backs of Angelus and the girl, both hand in hand.

--

More chapters are on the way if I have an audience that wants more... so review! :)


	2. Chase

Chapter 2. Chase

Dawn sat nervously on the expensive suede couch along with her mother in Cordelia Chase's large, fancily decorated living room, discussing the new school term with her future mentor.

Dawn wasn't too intimidated by the tall-tanned beauty that was Queen C; she was a little more nervous of her older playboy stepbrother, Angelus. She had heard the rumors, but had never met him before, so was anxious about him seeing her there with her mum in the daggiest clothes she could have possibly picked: her dorky Australian koala t-shirt her dad had bought for her that she often wore to bed in, and a too-short beige denim skirt. Noting that he didn't seem to be around, she relaxed a little bit as the maid came in with a tray of tea.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that Dawn will be attending Manchester with you this fall," Joyce praised, finally receiving some closure that her daughter would be guaranteed to be spending her senior school years with someone as popular, rich and well praised as Cordelia Chase. "You've always been an inspiration to Hank and I in raising her. We just hope she can rise to the high standards you've set for her."

"I'll do my best," Cordelia promised as she then turned to her Vietnamese maid, saying something that was probably a thank you in the language she spoke as she placed her drink down. The foreign woman said something back as she bowed and retreated to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Dawn asked, having no clue on what was just said.

"I was thanking her. Vietnamese is really a beautiful language, don't you think?"

Dawn nodded automatically, trying hard to score points on the like-factor with Cordelia.

"Cordelia is one of the most popular girls at school," Joyce reminded her daughter as she tapped her lightly on the knee. "Listen to whatever she has to say and you'll go far." The blonde woman then proceeded to laugh and smile at the girl opposite her and her daughter. "How do you do it? Where do you get your strength?"

Cordelia roller her eyes, looking almost embarrassed as she began to pull out something from under her black blazer. "Well I know this sounds…corny, but – whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure…" holding out the crucifix attached to a very long silver chain she showed the two women and went on, "I turn to God and He helps me through the problem." Cordelia took the moment to stare down compassionately at her silver cross.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Joyce admired lovingly.

"What are the boys like?" Dawn interrupted, bored quickly with the topic of God helping through peer pressure when she had never experienced the situation.

Joyce pinched her daughter on the thigh as soon as the question left her mouth, frustrated that at a time like this Dawn was more curious about the male species. "Is that all you can think about?" Dawn's mother snorted, and then laughing embarrassingly, she turned back to face Cordelia. "You must forgive her, Cordelia. She's never been in a…co-educational atmosphere before."

"Oh, it's perfectly understandable. _Most _of the boys that matriculate at Manchester are very up-standing gentleman…however," Cordelia went on with a roll of her eyes, "there are the occasional few bad apples."

"Like your stepbrother, Angelus! I can't believe they didn't EXPELL him after what he did to the school nurse." Joyce reminded.

On cue as always, Angelus took the opportunity to waltz into the living room, as he voiced his opinion on the events. "I hear she's recovered quite well," he informed them, and then walking up to Dawn's mother he bent over to yell in her ear, "Nice to see you again Mrs. Summers!"

The look on Cordelia's face was one of sympathy and embarrassment that the family had to be in the same room as her smart-arse step brother.

"You remember my – my daughter, Dawn?" Joyce asked nicely, gesturing to the brunette girl next to her.

"My, what an _adorable _shirt you're wearing," Angelus complimented the teenager.

"Thanks. My father took me on a trip to Australia," Dawn informed him of the origin of the shirt, spreading her legs open a bit as she looked down at the picture printed onto the material.

"How are things down under? Blossoming, I hope?" Angelus asked for his own amusement, as he ducked down to look at her underwear.

"Angelus!" Cordelia scolded, swatting her brother on the arm warningly. Joyce got the message and used her hand to push Dawn's legs back together.

"What?" Dawn squeaked to her mother.

"I'm sorry," Cordelia whispered as Angelus walked over to another part of the room.

"Well I think we'll be going now," Joyce said as she began to get up, embarrassed enough for her daughter's behaviour and Angelus's perverted sense of humour. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Dawn, I'll call you and we can plan your curriculum," Cordelia told the girl as her and her mother began to leave.

"Ok, thanks," Dawn said, and then turner her attention on Angelus. "It was nice meeting you."

"Mwa!" Angelus said enthusiastically as he smacked a kiss on his hand and waved it out to her. "Ciao!"

Dawn smiled at both of them and jogged towards her mother's outstretched arm as they walked out of the room.

"Keep your legs together, this isn't Jamaica!" Joyce scolded quietly to her daughter before they were completely out of earshot of the other occupants of the room.

--

Cordelia waited till they had completely left the hallway to wipe the smile off her face and take hold of the crucifix hanging from around her neck. Unbuttoning her blazer and letting it flap open to reveal the sexy black and gold leotard she was wearing underneath, she seated herself on the lounge and uncapped the top of the chunky cross.

Angelus mock gasped behind her. "I didn't know it was asshole day at the Valmont House!" He said sarcastically to his fake younger step sibling.

"I'm just taking the poor girl under my wing," Cordelia explained to her hunky step brother.

He took a seat behind her as she uncharacteristically snorted the cocaine stored inside the Holy object. "The parentals called while you were out," she informed him, wiping at her nose for any left over traces of coke.

"Lovely," Angelus responded uninterested. "How is your gold digging, whore of a mother enjoying Bali?"

The shit eating grin on his face when badmouthing her mother was something Cordelia was used to and familiar with retaliating against. "She suspects that your impotent, alcoholic father is diddling the maid."

"Good." Angelus said, unaffected by the truthful piece of information.

"What's wrong with you today? Therapy not going well?"

"It was fine," Angelus answered her, now unamused with the earlier events of the morning. Pulling out a napkin with neat black writing and a phone number written on it from the back of his black dress pants, he showed Cordelia. "Amy. _Call me." _He mocked her voice, tossing the napkin on the lounge. "Pfft."

Cordelia shrugged as she took the serviette and used it to wipe at her tingling nose.

"I'm sick of sleeping with these incipit, Manhattan debutants," Angelus complained as he walked over to one of the paintings placed in the room. "Nothing shocks them anymore."

"Well you can relax," Cordelia told Angelus evilly. "I have a mission for you."

--

The scene doesn't end there! But if I wrote it all out, it would make for a very long chapter. I'll post it up soon so DW. **REVIEW!**


	3. Two Birds, One Stone

Chapter 3

"What kind of a mission?" Angelus asked his unpredictable step sister as he noted the wicked grin that was etched on her beautiful features.

"You're going to love this," Cordelia went on as she flicked her long, dark hair back and leaned on the couch more comfortably. "You remember Parker Abrams? The guy I dated in tenth?"

"You mean the Nazi who dumped you over Fourth of July weekend?" Angelus corrected.

Cordelia frowned. "I went to great lengths to please Parker. HUGE sacrifices were made on my behalf to make him happy."

Feeling bad for how he how he had described the only guy he ever knew to reject Cordelia, Angelus quickly apologized. "Sorry."

Cordelia dismissed her earlier irritation and began to play with her nails as she went on, "In any event, my feelings were hurt when I had found Parker had fallen for someone else."

"You don't mean?" Angelus asked in surprise as he put the pieces together.

"None other than Dawn Summers," Cordelia affirmed, remembering how shocked she had been when she found out this little scrap of information. Parker Abrams, one of the most well respected and irresistible boys at Manchester to leave popular, gorgeous Queen C for naive, dumb, little Dawn Summers. It was ludicrous! She almost questioned if she had the facts straight.

"So that's what this is all about?" Angelus asked, not completely interested in helping his ignorant step sibling getting revenge on someone as petty as that douche Parker, or Dawn Summers for that matter.

"That's not it, silly. You know me better than that," Cordelia continued with her trademark devilish grin. Angelus risked a glance at her as he wandered over to different parts of the room to keep himself distracted, even though he was keen on hearing her out. "Dawn's half sister is also in the equation." Cordelia revealed which received a small glance from her adorably clueless step brother. "She just so happens to be a former rival from Sunnydale."

"And?"

"And," Cordelia went on, frustrated with her brother's lack of interest. "I'm planning on killing two birds with one stone."

Angelus finally stopped fiddling with the crystal ornament that was sitting atop of the expensive China cabinet. She had his full attention now.

"The two sisters are considerably close. I plan to destroy their friendship _and _their reputations, and that's when you come in."

"And what's my role?" Angelus asked half-interested as he sat down by his sister on the couch. Cordelia pulled herself up and snuggled up to him, placing her finger on his temple and dragging it downwards seductively.

"You're a smart boy, Angelus. I think you can figure that out for yourself."

As her thin, tanned finger eventually travelled down his chest and further south to stop at the belt of his dress pants, it almost killed him to give her than answer she wouldn't be happy with. "I can't," he said through gritted teeth.

Cordelia pouted as she pushed herself off of him and rose up off the lounge. Pacing angrily over to the China cabinet her brother had just been at; she stood there with her arms crossed. "Why not?" She huffed.

He ran a hair through his thick, dark brown hair and readjusted his tie. "Oh come on, Cordelia. It's too easy!" Angelus complained.

"Oh but screwing the therapist's daughter was a challenge," Cordelia shot back sarcastically.

"She was overcharging," Angelus explained smugly, now walking over to the grand piano.

"Get me that magazine," Cordelia demanded impatiently, gesturing to the issue of 'Seventeen' that was sitting on the piano. Angelus rolled his eyes as he picked up the magazine and handed it over to his step sibling.

"Looking for ways to relieve menstrual cramps?" He joked, but removed the smile off his face as he saw the unimpressed look on his sister's features.

Flipping through the magazine until she reached page 64, she showed the annoying teenager just how challenging her plan was going to be. The article was entitled 'The Virgin's Manifesto' and underneath was a picture of a pretty, young blonde girl with innocent hazel-green eyes, looking as virginal as she claimed.

Angelus who was now drawn to the photo of the beautiful, tan skinned girl, took the magazine and began to read, "Why I plan to wait, by Buffy Giles, Sunnydale, California."

Cordelia stared at her brother expectantly with her legs crossed and her eyebrows up.

"Jesus Christ, if she for real?" He frowned when only reading the first paragraph.

"She's daddy's little angel," Cordelia explained in revolution.

Angelus grew bored by the article quickly and began scanning the paragraphs for something remotely interesting. "Blah, blah, blah…'_I love my parent's_…blah, blah, blah…'_making a mature decision'…_blah, blah – wait! Here we go!" The teenager exclaimed, finding a problem with her sister's plan. "She has a boyfriend named Riley. _'Been going out for a year, Riley understands.'"_

"Riley's a fag," Cordelia concluded simply as if it was obvious.

"Whatever – she's still in Sunnydale, may I remind you."

"Not anymore, she isn't," Cordelia chimed in happily. "The little wannabe's father has accepted the new librarian position at _our _school. From what I hear, she's moving in with your Aunt on the island while her parent's try to sell their house."

Angelus's eyes widened in surprise that Cordelia's plans were going so accordingly. He was almost jealous that none of his plans had never been as well laid out like this before.

"So let me get this straight," Angelus began, once again sitting down next to his stepsister on the loveseat. "You want me to bone the two virgin sisters, do something like, oh, I dunno, tell both of them that I'm leaving them for the other, break their little hearts and friendships with each other and then leak the news out to everyone before the school term starts?"

Cordelia took the moment to think over everything her stepbrother had just said. Nodding her head at the brilliant plan of destruction she had before her, she then turned to Angelus. "Yeah."

"You're an evil bitch, you know that?"

"Poor little Dawnie will be just _crushed _that her love is with her sister, and vise versa, and she'll be damaged goods to Parker. And Buffy's a smart girl, she'll figure out who was behind this, so she'll know never to fuck with Cordelia Chase again. Are you up for the challenge?"

"It's a stupid idea, Cordelia," Angelus replied, getting up from the lounge and preparing to leave the room.

"Afraid you can't do it?" Cordelia asked daringly. Just as she thought, Angelus stopped at the sound of those words and a button inside of him had been pushed.

"I can do it," Angelus snapped, placing a hand against the glass door frame.

"Want to make a wager on that?" Cordelia sneered, inside clapping with delight at her accomplished attempt at reverse-psychology.

"I'll think about it," Angelus replied thoughtfully. "Anyway, duty calls."

Cordelia watched as he spun on his heel to exit the room. "Doctor Rosenberg and her daughter make for an exciting entry."

"Oh gee, your journal. Could you be anymore queer?" Cordelia snorted.

"Could you be anymore desperate to read it?" Angelus retaliated as he entered his study down the hall, dropping the 'Seventeen' magazine on his desk and lighting up a cigarette. Sitting down at his desk, Angelus sat in pensive silence as he thought about the mission his sister had set up for him. It was a good idea, and it would do _plenty _for his reputation. Scoring with the new librarian's daughter, _as well _as her little sister and Parker's new squeeze. He would be the school's God.

He decided on his decision then and there. But of course, if he managed to accomplish this task for his vicious step sibling, he expected a well worth-it grand prize.

"Cordy!" He called out as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes, Angel?" Cordelia asked sweetly, slinking out from her room and just outside the doorway.

"Count me in," he informed her confidently.

"What are the terms?" Cordelia asked triumphantly that her brother had given in to temptation so quickly.

"If I manage to do this, then those sister's aren't going to be the only girls I take to bed before term starts," Angelus punctuated with a trace of his finder along her hip. Cordelia had denied him a chance with her ever since the day his obsession of her had begun, the day their parents got married. Finally he would be able to claim her without a denial.

"Fine," Cordelia answered shortly. "But if you fail, and I win this bet, then that hot little Plymouth of yours, belong to _me." _

Angelus's finger swirled around her stomach as he gave her proposition some thought. Frowning at the idea of losing his most prized possession (besides his journal); Cordelia quickly saw his hesitation and stepped up close to him so her full body was touching his. Leaning up to his ear and breathing hotly on his neck, she whispered, "I'll be yours during the whole school year as well."

Stepping away quickly and gracefully, she witnessed the mischievous grin on Angelus's face. "You've got yourself a bet, baby."

Knowing that he wouldn't have dismissed _that_ prize, Cordelia satisfyingly took his outstretched hand and shook it, just before he swiftly left the room and retreated back to his study.

This was a challenge he was going to have to work hard on to accomplish.

--

Mwa,ha,ha. As you can see I've changed the story around a bit because I've decided it'd be a bit boring to directly copy the movie. The chapter's won't be posted up as fast because I have more responsibilities this week, but I'm working on more ideas and twists. PLEASE REVIEW :D


	4. Obstacles

**That should satisfy you for the weekend **** Sorry I took my time, school was in the way and I had 'tonnnnes' of homework.**

**Ok I can lie if I want. But I'm not God! **

**Very BIG THANKYOU to the people who review! As I type this on my big chunky keyboard and think "Why am I bothering?" I think of you guys and it keeps me going.**

Chapter 4. Obstacles.

One of Angelus's favourite hobbies of all time would have had to be ice hockey. Not many people would place him as the type to do it, but he was strangely infatuated with the competitive pastime. Luckily, he was bulky and well built to be able to participate in the violent sport, but he was also well-balanced and graceful in his movements on the ice.

Ever since Angelus was little, he had known he loved the ice. He remembered the quote on of his friends had explained it. "Ice is cool. It's water. But it's not."

Oz was intriguing in his own way when he had opinions such as those ones. It saddened Angelus that his favourite team mate and best friend had left for Los Angeles, leaving him in New York City all by himself. Back when Angelus was unpopular and a freshman. Before he had met Cordelia. When the sort of friends he had like Oz, had kept his feet firmly on the ground and didn't force him to be someone he wasn't. Like he was to this day.

--

His Aunt's house was fairly empty save a few maids scurrying around the place making things neat and presentable for the large sum of money his generous Aunt Jenny was paying them to work. They were deathly afraid when Angelus was around, however, and tried hard to avoid the unpredictable teenager as he skated around the large foyer in his rollerblades with his hockey stick clasped in his hand.

When the black puck he had been swatting around almost managed to strike out at the head of one of the maids, that's when his Aunt Jenny and Buffy Giles took the opportunity to step into the mansion and witness the poor woman squeal and run off in another direction.

"Sorry!" Angelus called out to the distraught maid, wincing as he looked over at his Aunt and a shocked Buffy.

"Angelus!" Jenny scolded automatically, but grateful he hadn't intentionally tried to give the people she had employed brain damage.

Angelus began to take off his rollerblades as he then proceeded to embrace his Aunt in a dramatically large hug. "I've been looking all over for you!" He told her in the fakest voice he could muster. Although it was true, he had been searching for Jenny in hopes of seeing the small blonde with her.

Jenny laughed, knowing her nephew was putting on a show for the new house guest.

"Angel, this is Buffy Giles. Buffy, this is Angel, or as many call him, Angelus," Jenny introduced the two, noting the lusty appreciation of Buffy in the boy's eyes. "Buffy will be staying with me for the next couple of weeks."

"I guess that make's two of us," Angelus commented, as he took the girl's hand and kissed it.

Buffy's eyebrows lifted at his form of greeting. "Wow, if only they had gentleman like this back home, I might have persuaded my family to stay there," she joked.

Angelus focused on staying calm and collected as he made physical contact with the blonde goddess, even though his heart beat a little faster and he could feel a warm tingle all over. He decided she was even more beautiful in real life, and silently thanked whatever God was out there that he had decided to take on Cordelia's challenge.

"Angel, how would you like to show Buffy around? I'm going out to meet up with some friends and I would like it if you gave Buffy some company." Jenny asked politely.

"Of course, I would love to, Aunt Jenny," Angelus agreed happily, grinning widely at his Aunt.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Buffy."

"Bye, Jenny. Thankyou for everything," Buffy said sincerely. Jenny smiled as she left the building and headed to her car.

Angelus stopped smiling, but took Buffy's hand and began to lead her upstairs so he could show her around the particularly large house. "Come on," he urged as he ran excitedly up the carpeted steps. Finally reaching the second floor, he gestured for her to lead the way so he could take the opportunity to stare at her ass in a typical male fashion.

"I read your manifesto," Angelus began conversation as they walked down the hallway at a slower pace.

"You did?" Buffy asked unbelievably as she stopped to look over at him.

Angelus stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty, and noticed that her nose had the shape similar to a small hook, but in an absolutely adorable way. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No," Buffy went on, "I just didn't picture you as the type to read 'Seventeen',"

"It was my sisters," Angelus explained.

"Oh," Buffy said as she continued to walk.

"But I must say, I found it rather…appalling," he confessed.

"That's a first, most people have praised me for it," Buffy replied to his opinion.

"Most people are sheep. Bathroom's to your left," Angelus noted quickly as they finally came to a room worth mentioning.

Buffy opened the door and walked inside of the beautifully decorated Egyptian styled bathroom. Admiring the quality work and unique architecture of the room, she turned back to face Angelus as she sat on the edge of the huge tub.

"Who are you to criticise something you've never experienced?" Angelus asked.

"I wasn't criticising anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't experience the _act _of love until they're actually _in _love. And I just don't think people our age are…mature enough to experience this kind of emotion," the small girl explained.

Angelus stared at her petite form sitting on the bath tub up and down. A thought suddenly struck him, and he couldn't help the smirk that lightened up his features. "Are you a lesbian?" He blatantly asked.

Buffy frowned as she took offence and thought about his question. "No?"

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just got a bit of that lesbian vibe," Angelus remarked.

"Listen, I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs," Buffy snapped impatiently, as she got up off the tub and began walking back the other direction of the hallway.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angelus yelled out defensively as he pushed himself off the wall and hurried after her.

Buffy snorted in disbelief. "I've been well informed of your reputation."

"What have you heard?"

His tone of voice sounded upset and innocent, but Buffy could swear she could see right through it. After what her friend had told her…

On the inside, Angelus was triumphant that she had heard the impressive sex rumours about him, but he didn't want Buffy to think that about him of course. How was he going to get inside the little virgin's pants if she knew he was a complete man whore. _No where._

Buffy spun around to face him before she began to descend down the staircase. "You promise girls the world just to get them in bed with you, right? Or am I missing something?"

Angelus rolled his eyes in annoyance that she had heard of _that _part of his reputation. Taking hold of her shoulders he stepped up close to her, and ignoring the warm rush of excitement that raced through him from the close proximity, he stopped her from moving. "Who told you this?"

The small blonde looked him up and down at his shock. "A friend wrote me."

"That's a little tacky," Angelus remarked, anxious to find out who this badmouthing scum could be. "Wait – it wouldn't be your _wonderful _mother Joyce, would it?"

"How'd you know she was my mom?" Buffy questioned in annoyance.

"My sister's friend is Dawn," Angelus half-heartedly explained.

"Oh – well, no for your information. I barely even speak to my mother anymore," Buffy informed him, looking almost uncomfortable. At the young boy's questioning look, Buffy stepped back and wrapped an arm around her waist self consciously. "Long story."

"So who told you then?"

"Why do you sound so surprised, it's the truth, isn't it?" Buffy asked.

"If you say so," Angelus replied cryptically, making the rest of the descent down the stairs and back into the foyer. "Your bedroom is the seventh on the right," he called out to her, leaving an unsatisfied and confused Buffy standing there.

--

Joyce was all too aware of the strange people that lurked around New York City at night, sleeping on the sidewalks, begging for money, and raping young girls.

Dawn was sixteen and enjoyed going out as night, but Joyce wasn't prepared to let her baby girl be in a situation where the next morning she was front page news due to her death. So, she decided hiring a personal trainer for her sweet princess was the perfect idea. And even though she didn't agree with the new trainer's…_racial background, _it was well known that he was one of the best personal trainer's in the suburb. Plus, he wasn't too expensive which was just as well, she didn't like the idea of paying someone of his colour more then he deserved.

It was plain obvious that Joyce Summers was completely in denial of being racist, and Dawn was completely aware of that. So, she kept the crush that she had on Charles Gunn on the low down. The last thing she wanted was to end up as abandoned as her sister from her very own mum.

"Kee-ya!" Dawn yelled enthusiastically as she positioned herself in her fighting stance. Her fists were held high and her leg was bent in front of her, ready to attack.

"Okay," Gunn chucked, holding up his hands and resuming his own position in the brightly lit gym in the Summer's house. "Last time we worked on not pulling your punches and your kicks, alright? Don't worry about me."

Dawn's fist automatically struck out to meet Gunn's large right hand and she softly grunted from the force.

"That's good," Gunn encouraged as her fists flew out to strike at him. Dawn attempted a punch to connect with his chest but he jumped back in time, and he lightly hit down on her leg as it manoeuvred to kick his own. "That's it! Where's your weight? Balls of your feet! Don't forget to follow–" Gunn was unable to finish his instruction as her clenched fist flew out and connected with his face while he was concentrating on her feet movement.

"Oops! Oh God! You said to-" Dawn embarrassingly babbled, but he quickly turned around to face her with a fake smile plastered on his features.

"Are you alright? The sixteen year old asked nervously.

"Hey, I've taken much worse blows to the face before," the trainer reassured, turning around to rub at his sore forehead when she had struck him.

"Here," Dawn offered, as she walked around to see him yet again. Tilting his head, her fingers lightly traced over the forming colour and swelling between his eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Gunn caught her hand before it left his face, and put it against his cheek as he caressed his face against it.

Cordelia had been watching the two ever since she had walked in and saw Dawn rubbing at her personal trainer's forehead. She had decided to watch where the intimacy was leading to, and seeing it was fast escalating, decided to make her presence known.

"Hey you two!" She chirped cheerfully, bouncing her way into the gym and setting her Nike sports bag by a treadmill on another side of the room along with her water bottle. "Your mom sent me up, Dawn. I thought we could do some training together while we discuss this weekend."

"Uh, sure," Dawn said, relieved yet disappointed that Cordelia was there to break the intimacy between her and Charles. Who knows what could have progressed between the two of them. And if things had gotten further and her mum had decided to pop in, all hell could have broken loose. The last thing Dawn needed was to get herself in a secret relationship with her personal trainer.

Cordelia smiled satisfyingly as she noticed that the earlier events had come to a halt. Even though she noticed they were still making googly-eyes at each other – well Dawn was anyway – at least things didn't progress for the rest of the hour.

But they were obviously crazy about each other, which set another obstacle up in Cordelia's neat little plan. And that wouldn't do at all.

--

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.** **Review. Review. Review.**

**Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review.** **Review. Review. Review.**

**Review. Review. Review.** **Review. Review. Review.** **Review. Review. Review.**


End file.
